The Nightmare
by Banana Flavored Lemonade
Summary: This is just a small explination of why things are with Sarah, Seth and the kids. wrote it when i was s little depressed from an ep one night. Very full on.


Amber POV

_As I sat there watching my mother cry as my father climbed all over her I didn't know what to do. I mean I'm only five but I'm not stupid, I knew what was going on. My daddy was going to rape my mummy. I had overheard her talking to one of her friends about it on the phone. She said that my Daddy put his winky in her and she didn't like it because she said that she didn't want to do that because she was tired._

_Tonight mummy had come home from work and came into my room._

"_Hey Baby, how was your day?" she asked leaning down next to my bed where I was perched, colouring in._

"_It was okay. Daddy went out and got Laura to come over and take care of me." I replied, not really paying attention or looking up from my colouring._

"_Aww, come 'er" she said, picking me up and shifting so that we were both lying down on my bed. "You know that Daddys just a little busy right? You know he loves you don't you?" she asked._

_Nodding my head I shifted closer to her and got comfortable in her arms. "Will you stay with me mummy?"_

"_Sure gorgeous." She replied pushing my long, curly brown hair out of my face._

_A big bang woke me and my mother from our restful sleep later that night. Hugging closer to my mum I gripped on, already guessing what was going to happen. Understanding me she lifted us both up from the bed and peeled back the covers. Climbing underneath the duvet cover we snuggled back up so that I was closest to the wall and farthest away from my father. As the banging continued all the way through the house I continued to burrow deeper and deeper into my mother's arms. When the banging finally ended outside of my door I scrunched my eyes closed tighter._

"_Shhh, it's alright. Go back to sleep." My mother soothed even though she knew as well as me that tonight was going to be rough. Daddy had been drinking and doing drugs again. Mummy explained to me that they were bad things and made people do bad things._

"_What are you doing?" my father screeched into the room._

"_We're trying to get back to sleep Seth. It's been a long night. Go to bed and chill out. Talk to me in the morning." Mummy replied, still holding onto me._

"_BITCH! You come when I say to. Get the fuck in the bedroom, I want a root tonight." Daddy yelled as he strode over to Mummy and yanked her up by her hair. Still clinging to her I started crying as we got dragged out of the room together._

"_Seth! I'll go just stop and let me put Amber back down, your scaring her!" My mother pleaded._

"_NO" replied my Dad after a moment of thought. "She's growing up. The brat can watch."_

_With that my daddy threw mummy and me down on the ground and yanked me off. Throwing me towards a corner he hollered over, "Now you watch what happens when you don't listen to what Daddy says."_

_Daddy lent down and started tearing up Mummy's work uniform. Instead of watching anything else I just stared at my Mummy's face. Tears poured down her cheeks and I saw her silently say to me. "Sorry, I'm so, so sorry." _

_Mummy was yelling and screaming in pain but what I noticed was that she wasn't crying from the pain. She only cried when she looked at me._

_I remember that there was blood. Lots of blood. All of it my Mummy's. I hid in the corner until I heard my daddy talk again. "Get this mess cleaned up and put the little shit back to bed. You can sleep on the couch tonight. I'm sick of you."_

_Mummy slowly hobbled over to the bathroom, making sure that she always had the door open and an eye on me. I watched as she slowly took a damp wash cloth to her fuffalina and then brought it away, covered in blood. Once she had changed into a pair of trackies and an over sized shirt that were in the clothes hamper she came back over to me. Looking down at me I saw a single tear run down her cheek. Breaking out into a round of sobs I reached my little arms up to her and was immediately scooped up into her embrace. Crying into her shoulder I briefly registered the sounds of someone packing up things. It wasn't until we were out in the car that I realised it was mummy packing my stuff. I figure that she couldn't get her stuff because it was in her room where Daddy was._

"_Mummy, where we goin'?" I asked. Mummy had always said that I reverted to a child like mind set when I was upset, which I definitely am at the moment._

"_We're going to Grandma and Grandpa's house." She told me._

_Settling down, knowing that Grandpa would protect us I fell asleep. Not long after I had drifted off I was woken up by the feeling of my car seat being un-buckled. "Mummy?" I asked sleepily, not bothering to open my eyes._

"_Yeah gorgeous, we're here. Calm down, Mummy'll keep you safe."_

_Cracking my eyes open I saw that it was really dark out which caused me to become even more nervous and I tightened my arms around Mummy's neck. Looking up I saw Mummy ring the door bell and then the door was opened by a sleepy looking Grandma. "Sarah, what's wrong?" she asked._

_Mummy started crying and hugged me closer as I did her. We needed each other right now. "He... um... Seth... he did it again mum. He made Amber watch this time."_

_I noted the feel of another set of arms around us and I whimpered out of routine. Mummy knew I was scared and shushed me soothingly. We all walked into Grandma's house and..._

I woke up from my dream with a startled scream. "Mum" I called, "Mummy" I started sobbing uncontrollably. I heard the door fly open and my mum come rushing in.

"Shh, baby I'm here. It's okay now. We'll be okay." She soothed.

I'm 16 for god sake and I can't even get over my own nightmares on my own. I'm pathetic. I kept crying into my mother's chest as she rocked back and forth as she continued to make soothing shushing noises.

Once I'd calmed down I looked up at my mum with a wet face, streaked with tears. "So what was it this time?" Mum asked.

"When I saw... I mean when I watched... I mean when Drew was... um. The usual." I watched as my mum's face fell at the memory. She'd never forgiven Seth for what he'd done but she also didn't regret parts of it. We had Drew now. That night, the night I watched my mother get raped was the night that my brother Drew was conceived. Nodding she knew what to do next. Leaving the room mum came back in carrying a sleepy Drew. As always I needed to have him with us after one of my nightmares. I had to convince myself that it was all worth it.

Waking up Drew looked around at us. "What's happening?" he asked.

"Amber had her nightmare again." Mum replied. Drew instantly dragged himself over to my bed and crawled in next to me. Allowing me to hug him tight to myself. All Drew knew was that I had a nightmare that related to him. I think once I told him that it was about the time he almost fell off of the cliff near grandma and grandpa's house, he seemed to believe it. I'd never tell him what I was actually dreaming about though. What sort of screwed up sister tells her brother that he's the result of a rape that's severely traumatised her.

"I'll be okay Am, mum'll never let anyone hurt us." Drew tried to assure me, sleepily.

Looking up I met mum's eye and we both let out one stray tear, remembering a time that she hadn't been able to keep us safe. That night we all huddled up in bed together and slept restful sleeps.

Mum had kept her word and never did let anything happen to us ever again. Seth never did find out about Drew and that's the way me and mum liked it. Oh, and if you haven't already picked up on it I stopped calling Seth dad a LONG time ago. No real father would ever do something like what happened to me to their child.


End file.
